The world depends on it
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: Hermione gets attacked by Lupin in her third year. She wakes up but doesn't remember anything. Or anyone. She's forced to go back in time with a boy she doesn't know. Will she fall in love with a certain werewolf? Will Harry fall in love with that special someone? Will they be able to change the future? Or will they fail... Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1 Harry

Lupin came at me with such force I don't even have time to pull out my wand. I could feel the air get colder and knew that the dementors were surrounding Harry and Sirius. All I wanted to do was help... Sirius. Oh my god, he is going to- My thoughts were rudely interrupted as Lupin bit into my neck. I yelped in pain, and then screamed, knowing it would be of no use. I was really going to die.

Here.

At age thirteen.

So much for being the brightest witch of her age.

_Oh great, how the bloody hell are Ron and Harry supposed to survive Hogwarts?!_ The last thing I hear is Harry yelling that spell before all that is; a big, bright, light.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The next thing I remember happening is waking up in some... room. Their were people all around me looking at my face. _Who the hell are these people?_ One person; a boy with jet black messy hair and round glasses. He had bright green eyes the color of emeralds. The boy next to him had red hair and blue eyes. The boy with the glasses looked really worried. There was deep concern in his eyes, and the boy with red hair has a muffin in his hand.

"Hermione! Oh god, you okay?" The boy with the red hair asked. "Wait! That was a really stupid question! I'm sorry. I love you Hermione. And I always will!" He said looking nervous, and very excited. The boy with the glasses slapped him on the head with his head.

"Ow! Bloody Hell!"

I laughed, it hurt, but I laughed. Who are these people? Why are they acting like they love me? I don't even know them!

"Hermione? What do you remember?" The boy with the glasses asked.

"Er. I-uh..." I trailed off. I don't even know these people! Why would I tell them what I last remember doing!?

_Finally!_ The doctor walks in and shoos the boys away. "Hello.I am Madam Pomfrey. What do you last remember happening?" She asks gently. "Er..." Wow, this is hard. "The last thing I remember... Oh, of course! I was on a train. Yes. I was going to a boarding school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, and... it was my third year. I walked in with two guys, I do not remember them, and I saw a man. A professor in fact. His name was... I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's all I remember." I said, furrowing my brow. "I feel like a bloody fool!" I added. Ugh, this is so irritating! I cannot remember half of the things in my life! Why, in Hell, am I in the hospital?

"Alright dear. I am going to ask you a few questions. Alright?"

I nodded. "Okay, what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen and a half."

"What are your parents names'?"

"Matt and Ava Granger."

"What are the names of the professors?"

"Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Binns, Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin, and Professor Trelawney. And of course you. But that's all."

"Anyone else you remember?"

"Neville Longbottom, and Luna Loovegood. Ginny Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. That's all. Oh, and there is another boy, but I cannot remember his name, I'm afraid." I reply worried. Wow, I feel like I'm missing someone...

"Do you remember Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter?"

"Er... a little bit of Harry Potter. But that is all. Oh, and I remember the man I hate more than anyone. Draco Malfoy."

She nods her head and smiles. "The headmaster came to see you." She says. Then Dumbledore comes in.

"Hello," He says, "Now, I know you are hurt. But this is very serious. You are to use your time turner and go back to the year 1973. You are to... well. You'll figure it out Miss Granger. You are to take Harry Potter with you." He says.

"No. I will not go back in time. There is absolutely no way. I will not be able to return! Why are you asking me to do this?" I say. There is absolutely no way in Hell I am going back in time.

"I'm afraid, the world depends on it, Miss Granger." He replies eyes twinkling. God, I hate it when he bloody has his stupid eyes twinkling! It always means he knows something I don't. I hate not knowing things.

"Alright sir. I'll do it." I reply before I even have time to think about the consequences. "But does that Harry Potter boy have to go as well? I mean, I am sure I could go by myself."

"I'm afraid, it is the only way." He says.

"When?" I ask still a little unsure.

"When you get out of the hospital wing. Good Luck Miss Granger."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

The next few days are such a bore. Sleep. Eat. Have a few people come and visit me. Over and over again. But strange enough, one boy comes every day. Harry Potter. The Weasley boy doesn't come with him very often, actually he hasn't come back once. But Harry, he comes every day. He talks to me. He's really nice. He's also very funny. He's smart too. He keeps me updated on the teachers, and school, and how much homework they get. One day he comes and I talk to him. He said nothing new happened but he just wanted to see me. "So, did Dumbledore talk to you?"I ask.

"Yes. When do you get out of the hospital wing?"

"A few hours. I hate this place. I really cannot wait to get out of here." I reply smiling slightly.

He chuckles and says, "I'm worried. No one has ever been back that far. I hope we make it there intact."

"Gee, that really comes down my fears." I joke.

He laughs. "So, do you know that we've known each other for over eight years?"

I shake my head. "No. I didn't know that." He frowns and shrugs.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Madam Pomferey comes in a while later and tells Harry he needs to leave. "I'll wait outside for you." He says and leaves my bed. I nod and smile._ I am finally leaving this Hell hole._ "Alright. Take this medicine with you, and take it every day for three weeks." Madam Pomferey says, giving me some blue medicine. I immediately recognize it as Painkiller. The none-drowsy kind. I smile and she speaks again, "Here are your clothes," She says handing me a bundle of clothes, "You may change and leave when you like. Have a very nice day Miss Granger." She finishes and closes the curtain around my bed.

I change into my pink hoodie and some jeans. Harry told me it's Saturday, so I don't need my robes. I pull on my muggle converse and go to the restroom. I get my wand out of my pocket and tame my hair. _There. That's better._

I walk out the doors saying a thank you to Madam Pomferey, and find Harry. "Here. I have the time turner." He says holding it out to me. I put it around both our necks and go back in time. The year 1973.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

When Harry and I get there I pull the time turner off his neck and just onto mine. I tuck it behind my shirt and grab Harry's hand. It feels natural, like I've done it countless times. We walk until we find Dumbledore's office. I hear Harry mumble _lemon drops_ under his breath and the door opens. I look at him and he shrugs.

We walk up the staircase, and to the door. I knock slightly and the Headmaster's loud voice booms, "Enter." We do. We walk in and see a young boy. He has black hair and brown eyes. He glances at us and looks at Dumbledore expectantly and raises his eyebrows. He nods and the boy gets up. Dumbledore looks almost exactly the same except his beard is quite a bit shorter. "I do not mean to be rude, but who are you?" Dumbledore asks after the boy leaves.

"I am Hermione Granger. And this is my best friend Harry Potter." I reply. Harry looks at me and smiles. _I just called him my best friend?_

"Ahh... Miss Granger. Mister Potter. What a pleasant surprise. Tell me. Where are you from?" Dumbledore asks after a long silence.

"1993, sir." Harry replies. I squeeze his hand and he smiles. The headmaster's eyes widen a little bit in shock.

"Time turner?" He asks knowingly.

Harry and I nod in reply.

"Well than. We best get you two settled in for the rest of the year. What house were you two in?" He asks.

"Griffindor." We say at the same time. We look at each other and burst out laughing. We stop when the headmaster clears his throat.

"Very well. I am sure Miss Evans would like another roommate." He says smiling. He turns to Harry, "You will be James Potter's cousin. Alright?" He says. Harry's face goes pale and he nods. "Well. Today is Saturday, so you best be going to Hogsmeade to get your supplies. Here is your slip." He says, and signs a pass. He hands it to us and we smile and thank him. We than walk out of the room and towards Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2 A day in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 2 A day in Hogsmeade**

**A/n/ hope you guys like this story! I think it might go somewhere. But I don't know for sure. :D**

We arrive at Hogsmeade in a matter of minutes and find all of the other kids there. Well, most of them. The boy from Dumbledore's office isn't there. But many others are. After a while we find the store where they sell clothes. It's called: Gladrags Wizardwear. It was quite a nice shop. Harry and I both got our clothes and more clothes. Then we wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks. We both got a butterbeer when a girl came up to us. She had Harry's eyes, with long red hair. "Hi. Are you two new?" She asks Harry and I.

"Yes." I repy.

"Names. Names." She says eagerly.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my best friend Harry Potter." Her face grows stiff and her smile falls when I say Harry's name.

"Are... are you related to James Potter?" She stutters.

"Yes. He is my cousin." Harry speaks for the first time. _Who is this girl?_

"Oh. Well I'm Lily. Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says turning back to me. I shake her head and smile. _Wow. This is the girl I have to share a dorm with? Does she ever get less annoying?_

She smiles at me and says she has someone she has to meet. I nod and she walks off. "That's my mum." Harry says quietly. I look up at him and has a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Harry..." I trail off not exactly knowing what to say. He nods in understanding to my inability to speak.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

We finish our butterbeers and we walk to Honeydukes. We look at each other and grin. We walk in and get so much candy it's... unbelievable. We get Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Chocoballs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, Acid Pops and Sugar Quills, among others. We walk out and accidently run into a group of boys. "Sorry." I mumble. One of the idiot boys whistle.

"Hey cutie. Wanna go to a little shop down the way?" The same boy asks. He has long curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He is very handsome. However, he is so not my type.

"Er. No. But thank you." I say and grab Harry's hand. I start to pull us away from the group when another boy walks up to us.

"Hey. Forgive my idiot friends. I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, and shakes my hand.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. And this is my best friend Harry Potter." I say unsure what to think about these people.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely Lily Evans." One of the boys says. I look around and find the red haired girl from earlier. She looks at the boy and rolls her eyes. She walks over to us and says to the boy, "Look. I don't care. Okay? You don't get a girl by making her best friend call you a mud-blood Okay? Okay." She says. He opens his mouth to speak but she interrupts and says, "No James, I will not go out with you," She says to the boy who called her over. "Or you Sirius." She says to the curly haired boy who asked me out.

She rolls her eyes again and walks over to Harry and I and says, "Hi guys. Advice from a real person. Stay away from those people. They're jerks." She grabs my elbow and pulls me away. I hold onto Harry's hand tighter. Lily pulls us away from the group of boys and into Zonko's. We walk into the shop and get a lot of stuff; such as: Exploding quills, Breaking brooms, and more things. After a while I decide Harry and I should be getting back to check out our schedule. We say goodbye to Lily and head back to Hogwarts.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

After we get to Hogwarts we run into Mcgonagall. "Excuse us Professor." I say.

She looks at us and says, "Are you the new pupils? Miss Granger and Mister Potter?"

I nod and Harry says, "Yes Professor. Yes we are."

"Oh, well I've been looking for you. I have your schedules." She says and hands us to pieces of parchment.

We nod our thanks and walk up to the Gryffindor Tower. When we get there I say, "Wow. Things are different." The fireplace is bigger and has three chairs surrounding it. There is a big couch that can fit around six people on it and parallel from that is another one that's smaller; that could fit probably two to three people. I hug harry and say, "Alright. I'm going to go unpack. See you later on." I walk upstairs and hear Harry do the same. I go straight toward the third year dorms and go inside._ Good. No one is here._ I think,_ yet._

I unpack all of my clothes and take a quick shower. After I'm done I look in the mirror. _Oh my god! What the bloody Hell is that? There is this huge scar on my neck. Wow. That must be why I was in the hospital._ I shrug on muggle band t-shirt and some sweats, and go downstairs. I sit on one of the chairs and get a book from one of the many bookshelves.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

A while later Harry comes downstairs and sits on the chair next to mine. "Hey." He says as I put my book down on the table next to my chair.

I turn to face him. "Hey."

"It's hard. Y'know? Seeing Lupin. I mean... he was a bloody Professor! And now he's the same bloody age as us! And my Mum... and Dad. They bloody hate each other! Do y'know how hard it is?!" He says angrily.

I look at him. Really look at him. I look in his eyes and see pain. And I recognize it. I recognize all the pain... like I've seen it before. And then I see it. I see all of the memories. We went to school together. All of it. We were the weird kids... we've known each other since we were five. Primary school. I remember him always coming over to my house because he was scared of his aunt and uncle, and his cousin Dudley. I remember us going to the park and playing in the sand. I remember him coming over to my house, and telling me he blew up his aunt. I remember. I remember everything.

"Harry!" I yell.

He looks at me and furrows his eyebrows. "Yes?" He asks worried.

"I remember! I remember you! And me! Us always being friends! I remember it all!" I yell again. He gets out of his chair and we both stand up. I pull him into a huge hug. It's a hug. A real hug. We are still hugging when Lily walks in. "Hey guys! Harry? Hermione?" She asks. We pull away from our embrace and I blush.

"Hey Lily. How was Hogsmeade?" Harry asks.

"It was fine. I met up with an old friend of mine... then er. He was um... getting beat up... and he er. called me a mud-blood... so... we're not friends anymore." She replies looking at the ground. I walk over to her and hug her.

"Hey. Shh... I know exactly how you feel." I feel tears on my shirt and realize she's crying. "That guy must've not been a very good friend though. Right?" She shrugs and wipes her tears.

"Thanks. I needed that." She mumbles. She walks over and sits on the small couch. I sit next to her and Harry sits on the other side of her. The next few hours we make small talk enjoying each others company.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

James, Sirius, Remus, and the other boy come into the Common Room a while later. "Hey Lily. It's dinner time. C'mon. Old Snivellus shouldn't affect you that much!" Says the boy named James. He is a complete replica of Harry except the eyes. He has blue and Harry has green. Like Lily. She gets up and slaps him. Really slaps him. "You are a jerk. Why would I EVER GO OUT WITH YOU! YOU ARE SO OBSESSED WITH GIRLS... IT'S..." She stopped thinking of a word, "UGH!" She finishes and walks out of the room. "Wow. Lily's got a good right hook." Harry says. "She sure does Harry. She sure does." I say chuckling. James' lower lip is bleeding and his chin is bruised. James looks furious. I walk over and use a silent healing spell. Then I take Harry's hand and we walk out of the Portrait hole.

When we get to dinner we sit next to Lily. Well, I do. Harry sits on the other side of me. "Hey. Remember Malfoy." He says. I look at him and we both burst out laughing. After we catch our breath half of the Gryffindor table is looking at us. "Long story... Long story." I mumble and we all go back to eating.


End file.
